


A Proposal?

by Hey_its_Jess



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral Farmer, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sam misinterprets everything, it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_its_Jess/pseuds/Hey_its_Jess
Summary: A drone of thunder and the patter of rain against  the window brought Sam out of the dregs of sleep. There was something he needed to buy on a day just like this. Now only if he could ask his question as easily as he bought the item.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work that I'm posting here, and it's something I wrote almost a year ago. It's riddled with mistakes that, probably, only I can notice. I went through and fixed some of the more glaring mistakes. I think it's still a cute short read and hope you enjoy it as well! Please forgive me for what ever you find and remember that it's a pretty old piece of fiction.

            Sam woke to the drone of thunder overhead. The pattering of rain hit his window. Bleary-eyed he looked at the clock. It was eight twenty-two in the morning. He yawned. It was too early to be awake. Rolling over he settled into place and began to drift off. Eyes snapping back open, he remembered that he had been waiting for it to rain for a week and a half. Throwing the blankets off, Sam jumped out of bed. Stripping his clothes off Sam stumbled to the bathroom. Toothbrush hanging out of his mouth he ran back into his bedroom and began to pull on a pair of clean clothes. Struggling to get a shirt over his head due to the toothbrush, Sam finally succeeded. Grabbing a bottle of hair gel from the stash in his dresser and ran back to the bathroom. Spitting the toothpaste out in the sink, and making sure his hair was strategically spiked just how he liked it he ran back to his room. Sam slipped his shoes on, and then grabbed his jacket. Sam headed towards the front door only to be stopped half-way to it by his mom.

            “Sam, honey, you’re up already? This is a surprise!” Jodi said, poking her head around the doorway from the kitchen. “Do you want some breakfast?”

            “Not right now, thanks Mom!” Sam said, zipping up his jacket and pulling the hood over his head.

            “Where could you possibly be heading in this weather?” Jodi asked, stepping into the front room, drying her hands with a dish towel.

            “Sebastian’s,” Sam said quickly. Checking his pocket to make sure his wallet was there he turned and smiled as his mom. “I forgot something and just need to grab it. I’ll be back for breakfast before you know it!”

            “All right then. Stay dry, or you’ll catch a cold,” Jodi said, smiling at her son.

            Sam nodded. Giving his mom a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out into the rain pulling his hood low over his face. Heading west down the cobble-stone path, Sam passed the plaza, heading towards the Mayor’s house. Reaching the Mayor’s house, instead of turning left and going towards the mountains he turned right and crossed the bridge making a bee-line towards the beach. Hand tight around his wallet he picked up his pace, nervous. There was only one reason to go to the beach during a rainy day and that was to buy the mermaid pendant from the Old Mariner. He had been saving all of his paychecks from Joja-mart for the past few months. He held off buying Gus’ world class pizza and cans of Joja cola just for a day like today. He didn’t know if the old legends were really true or not, but he wanted to see.

            Reaching the beach Sam made his way past Elliot’s home and over onto the small pool area. Sam peered through the downpour, hoping to see any semblance of a person in the distance. Standing beside the old pile of wood was a man he had never seen before. He was dressed simply, with a pair of jeans and a button-up shirt and a brown hat and boots combo. He definitely looked like a mariner and that was good enough for Sam.

            “Excuse me,” Sam called out, going over to the man. “You’re the Old Mariner guy, right?”

            The man looked over at Sam as he made his way to him, having difficulty walking on the wet sand. “Aye, that would be correct. What are you needing from an old man like me?”

            “Well, you see, I heard that you sell this certain kind of pendant,” Sam said, a tint of blush rising to his cheeks. “One that would, you know… show someone you want to marry them.”

            The old man hummed. “I do happen to have one of those, but I don’t just sell them to anyone. Ye have to be worthy of such an amulet.”

            Sam deflated. He didn’t know if he would be seen as worthy or not. He didn’t even know how to prove to the Mariner that he was head-over-heels in love with someone right now. Clenching his wallet tighter he was just about ready to bribe the Mariner with everything in his wallet when the man spoke again.

            “I can see that you have someone very special to you, so I will sell you the amulet for just 5,000 gold,” The Mariner said, taking the blue shell out of his pocket.

            Perking up, Sam nodded. A small smile spread on his face as Sam pulled out his wallet. Handing the Mariner the correct amount of gold he took the shell and studied it. It was smaller than he had though and had a string tied to the top of it. The shell sparkled as the raindrops hit it catching the little light there was and holding onto it. Thanking the Mariner, Sam turned and began his way back home, continuing to studying the pendant in his hand.

            He had just passed Elliot’s home when he heard someone call his name. Quickly tucking the pendant in his pocket his looked up to see Sebastian walking towards him. An umbrella rested casually on his shoulder, barely doing its job keeping the rain from hitting its owner. Sebastian raised a hand in greeting and called out Sam’s name again.

            “Dude, I didn’t expect to see you out here this early,” Sam said, joining Sebastian. ‘ _That’s the whole reason I came out at this time of day to begin with.’_

            “Normally I don’t come to the docks this early, but I felt like it today,” Sebastian said shruggigng. Studying Sam he frowned slightly. “What are YOU doing up this early and at the beach no less. You never leave your house when it rains, let alone get up before eleven when you don’t work.”

            “Oh, you know, I just felt like taking a walk,” Sam replied, refusing to make eye contact.

            Sebastian’s frown deepened. It was obvious Sam was hiding something from him and he didn’t like it. Sam was usually an open book, not caring what he said and who it said it to. So, for him to keep secrets, and from his best friend no less, that was a little unsettling for the raven-haired boy. Opening his mouth to reply, the string from the pendant caught his attention. “Sam, what’s that?”

            “What’s what?” Sam asked, quickly tucking the string into his pocket, hoping that’s not what Sebastian was asking about.

            “That string that you tucked into your pocket. What’s it attached to?” Sebastian asked again.

            “Nothing, really, just…a toy, yeah, that’s it,” Sam said, laughing nervously.

            _So that’s how you’re going to play it?_ Sebastian thought. Leaning back on his heels, Sebastian studied his friend’s face. Slipping his hands into his hoodie pocket, Sebastian moved the umbrella between his arm and his side to keep the rain from getting him wet. “Is this really how you’re going to be? Keeping secrets from your best friend? I didn’t know you trusted me so little.”

            Sam finally made eye contact with Sebastian, eyes wide with shock. “What? No, that’s not…” Sam sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. “It’s just a little embarrassing okay?”

            “So?”

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the pendant. “I’m out this early, in this stupid rain because I was buying this.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprised as he looked at the pendant in Sam’s hand. “The Mermaid’s Pendant? You’re going to propose to the farmer?”

“Eventually, yeah,” Sam said, blushing as he tucked the pendant away again. He had been thinking non-stop about the farmer since they accepted his invitation to see his concert. The image of the farmer smiling up at him while he was on stage, supporting him through the whole show never left his mind. His heart had felt like it was going to pop right out of his chest has he had come to the realization, at that moment, that he might actually have feelings for them. Their relationship moved slowly from there until that night in his room. Sam had thought he was going to die from nerves as he told the farmer how he felt, then embarrassment when his mom almost caught them. Though, the feeling of the farmer’s warmth in his arms and the touch of their lips against his as they had laid together in his bed after the farmer had accepted his confession was more than enough to wash the embarrassment away and make him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. He wanted to feel like that every night for the rest of his life.

Sam was brought out of his thoughts when Sebastian asked, “What do you mean eventually?”

“Well, I have to wait for the right moment, make sure everything is perfect. Heck, do they even know what the pendant means? They’re not from around here, right? Should I have just bought that ring I looked at the other day?” Sam rambled, beginning to over think things.

Sebastian watched his friend ramble, amused. When Sam came to a decision to go return the pendant that’s when Sebastian spoke up. “Sam, you’re fine. I’m sure that if they don’t know what the pendant is for they’ll catch on pretty quick. Especially if your face is as red when you propose as it is now just thinking about it.”

Sam’s already red face became even redder at his friend’s teasing. Hitting Sebastian playfully on the shoulder, Sam chuckled. “Whatever, I bet you I won’t blush at all.”

“I’ll take you up on that bet,” Sebastian said, beginning to make his way back to town, Sam following close behind.

“Fine, we’ll figure out the bet details later,” Sam agreed. “By the way, my mom’s making breakfast. Do want to stop by for some?”

“Yeah, why not,” Sebastian agreed.

The two walked in silence through town, content with each other’s company. Just as they reached the front of the house Sam spoke up. “Hey Seb?”

Sebastian glanced at him.

“Thanks.”

Sebastian smiled, “Hey, that’s what friends are for. Just don’t keep me waiting too long for the actual proposal or I might just propose to the farmer before you.”

Sebastian opened the front door, greeting Jodi as he did with Sam hot on his heels, sputtering nonsense about how Sebastian wouldn’t dare propose.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            It was a sunny day, clouds were lazily moving across the sky as a slight breeze rustled the leaves above where Sam and the farmer were laying. Sam had his arm wrapped around the farmer’s shoulders as the farmer rested their head on his chest. The couple watched the clouds in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Minutes stretched into an hour before the farmer spoke.

            “Sam, I’ve been thinking,” the farmer started, adjusting their position to get a little more comfortable.

            “Yeah? About what?”

            “About my life before I came to Stardew Valley,” the farmer said. “How everything seemed to be so much easier before I came here.”

            Sam was silent as the farmer spoke, confused as to where this was going.

            “I never had to wonder where my next meal was going to come from or if my source of income was just going to be good enough to get me through the week. I never had to stick my head in the freezer just too cool down because I didn’t have enough money to turn on the A/C or wear every piece of clothing for the same reason in the winter for the heater. I never knew how sore my body could get before I came here,” The farmer gave a small chuckle. “Muscles that I didn’t even know I had I learned I had when they got sore.”

            “Anyway, I was thinking…” The farmer said, pausing.

            Sam held his breath, heart beating in his chest. He wasn’t sure what the farmer was going to say, but he was scared. He didn’t like the way this was going, and the slight hint of sadness in their voice. Putting his hand into his pocket he closed his fingers around the Mermaid’s Pendant that had been on him every day since he bought it just over a month ago.

            “Well, I’ve been thinking that I should go back to the city,” The farmer said, a small smile on their face.

            Sam’s heart stopped. Back to the city meant leaving the farm, leaving Stardew Valley and leaving him. _‘The farmer’s breaking up with me…’_ Sam thought. The rest of what the farmer was saying fell on deaf ears as Sam’s world came to a screeching halt. He thought everything was going well, what did he do wrong? Did he say something or do something that the farmer didn’t like and they were just pretending to be happy cloud watching with him today until they figured out how they wanted to drop the news.

            The farmer calling his name startled him from his thoughts. Looking over he found the farmer leaning over him, looking down at him concerned. “Hey, you weren’t answering my question so I got worried. Are you okay?”

            “Uh, yeah,” he replied, slowly, sitting up.

            “Are you sure? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” The farmer asked, going to place a hand on Sam’s forehead to check his temperature, but stopped when he looked away from them. “Sam?”

            “Are you really going to go back to the city?” He asked, mumbling slightly.

            “Yes, but-“ The farmer started, but Sam cut them off.

            “Aren’t you happy here?” Sam asked, getting a little louder as his nerves started to get the best of him.

            “Of course, but Sa-“

            “Then why do you want to leave? I thought our relationship was going well. I was even going to…” Sam started, finally looking at the farmer. His face was red and tears were beginning to brim his eyes from hurt, anger, and confusion running through him all at once. Catching himself he stopped talking and looked away again. “Never-mind, forget I said anything.”

            The farmer frowned. “No, I won’t forget. Sam what were you going to say.”

            Sam sat, silent, before standing up and turning around, pulling the pendant out of his pocket and holding it out to the farmer. “I was going to give this to you. I don’t even know if you know what it’s for, but doesn’t matter now. It doesn’t matter that I was going to ask you to spend the rest of your life with me. I wanted to spend the rest of our lives on the farm, enjoying our time together as the days passed by. I wanted to start a family, have two or three kids, watch them grow-up and have us be the embarrassing over-supportive parents that cheer too loud when the kid made a goal in soccer or got the lead role in the school play. I wanted to grow old together, and continue to watch the clouds until we went blind. But, none of that matters because you’re leaving me to move back to the city!”

            The farmer was silent, staring up at Sam, an unreadable expression on their face as Sam came to an end of his out-burst. Standing the farmer looked down at the blue shell lying in Sam’s hand and spoke. “Vacation.”

            Sam blinked, confused. “What?”

            “I’m going to the city for a week for a short vacation. Now that the farm is up and running I’m doing better money-wise here than I ever was working with Joja. I even asked you if you wanted to come with me. Weren’t you listening?” The farmer asked, looking up and making eye contact with Sam, amusement glinting in their eyes.

            “You…really?” Sam asked, embarrassment causing his cheeks to heat up.

            “Yes, after I said I wanted to go back to the city,” the farmer said, beginning to laugh. “You really thought I was breaking up with you? To move back to the city and go back to my old life? I can’t believe this!”

            “H-hey! Why else would you want to go back to the city for? You were talking about how nice you had it before you moved here, what else was I supposed to think?” Sam defended.

            “If you had listened for ten more seconds you would have known!” The farmer said, doubled over from laughter.

            Sam frowned, unable to say anything due to the over-whelming embarrassment he was feeling. Closing his hand around the pendant he went to put it back in his pocket, but stopped when the farmer took his hand.

            “I believe that is mine,” the farmer said, taking the pendant carefully from Sam’s hand.

            “No, you don’t have-“ Sam began, but the farmer’s lips against his stopped him.

            Pulling back the farmer smiled at him, a light blush tinting their cheeks. “It may not have been the proposal either of us had been expecting, but I also want to spend the rest of my life on the farm, build a family and grow old watching the clouds go by with you. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

            Sam stared at the farmer, shocked, but quickly shook it off by pulled them into a tight hug. “Really?”

            The farmer chuckled, “Yes, really.”

            Sam laughed, relief running through him. He may have completely ruined the proposal but, by some miracle, it ended up working in the end. Pulling back he took the pendant from the farmer’s hands and put it over their head so it laid flat on their chest. With the pendant finally in place around the neck of the person he loved, he looked up to find the farmer holding back laughter. “What?”

            “Oh, it’s nothing,” The farmer said, looking away, quickly.

            “What? Do I have something on my face?” Sam asked, raising a hand to his face, to wipe whatever it was away.

            “Well, I didn’t know you had planned our whole lives already. How long have you known you wanted to have three kids and become over-supportive soccer parents with me?” The farmer asked, looking back at Sam just to burst into a laughing fit.

            The blush that had barely faded away came back in full force. “Is that a bad thing?”

            “No, not at all,” The farmer said, wiping tears from their eyes.

            Sam frowned. Then a though hit him. “Were you expecting something different? Maybe something like this?”

            Before the farmer could reply, Sam’s lips were against theirs, the kiss was sweet and full of love. When Sam pulled away the farmer was speechless and, frankly, hoping for more. Glancing away the farmer mumbled, “Yeah…you could say something that like.”

            Sam chuckled, pleased that he finally got the upper hand. “Well, there’s plenty more of those where that came from, Honey.”

The farmer shook their head and took Sam’s hand, leading him back to the farm. Falling into step with each other the two looked ahead at the bright future and a vacation that was now cancelled to make room for a much anticipated wedding.

            ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            “Here you go, 2 dozen void eggs and $200’s just as I promised,” Sam said, dropping the bag of stuff onto Sebastian’s bed.

            Leaning back in his computer chair, Sebastian smiled smugly at Sam. “I knew you’d blush, but I didn’t expect you to almost cry too. What was it again, a misunderstanding?”

            Sam groaned as Sebastian began his ‘I told you so’ celebration, though smiled, knowing he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

           

 


End file.
